Não conte comigo
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: O universo não é assim um lugar tão grande para quem conhece os atalhos certos e as paredes dos calabouço de Argard não conseguiriam impedir um dos maiores magos de Midgard de visitar Loki e rir da desgraça do colega de magia.


**TÍTULO:** NÃO CONTE COMIGO

**GÊNERO: **friendship/humor/geral

**DISCLAMER:** Nada é meu. Tudo é brincadeira de fã.

**CROSSOVER:** CLAMP – Tsubasa

**NOTA:** Ficou bem claro pelo desenrolar do filme que os guerreiros e a Sif eram amigos só do Thor e o que Loki era o intruso do grupo que estava por ali porque era o irmão pentelho. Eu sempre achei que o Loki devia ter seu próprio grupo com pessoas mais 'parecidas' com ele, com menos força bruta e toda essa lealde de guerreiro e mais senso de humor e uma tendência para o caos.

**RESUMO:** Porque é lógico que os magos mais poderosos de seus respectivos mundos se conhecem e às vezes se encontraram para trocar feitiços e dar risada. E estar preso nos calabouços de Argard não vai impedir Loki de encontrar com seus colegas de magia e nem de ser alvo das piadas deles.

**NÃO CONTE COMIGO**

Loki estava distraído deitado em seu divã jogando um peso para o ar e o apanhando antes que ele caísse em sua cara quando percebeu um balão amarelo subindo até o teto da cela e que todas as luzes da masmorra estavam apagadas, exceto a sua. Depois viu uma figura pequena usando uma roupa preta com detalhes em azul e amarelo, um chapéu ridículo e o inconfundível báculo de sol parada do lado de fora de sua cela.

Ele não se lembrava de quando o resto da masmorra havia desaparecido e nem de como o visitante havia chegado até ali, mas sabia exatamente quem era o rapaz de óculos e isso explicava todo o resto: _estava dentro de um sonho_.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou o garoto de óculos já que algumas formalidades precisavam sempre ser cumpridas.

- Claro, por que não? – respondeu Loki se sentando com um sorriso zombeteiro, enquanto o outro cruzava a barreira de energia que servia como as grades da cela e tirava o chapéu – Você não morreu?

- A pessoa em que você está pensando morreu mesmo. Meu nome é _Eriol Hiiragizawa_. Muito prazer. – respondeu o rapaz estendendo a mão.

- Mas você tem a mesma presença do...

- _Clow Reed_. Eu sei. – recolhendo a mão, já que o outro não havia respondido ao cumprimento e começou a explicar - Eu sou a reencarnação dele. Uma delas, na verdade. A reencarnação que ficou com as memórias dele e é por isso que eu sei quem você é, _Loki Odinson_.

- Então o cretino tinha mais esse truque escondido na manga... – resmungou Loki.

Ele havia conhecido o mago há muitos anos, junto com o verdadeiro conceito de frustração. A criatura não passava de um habitante de _Midgard_, nascido no mais inofensivo de todos os nove reinos e no receptáculo corpóreo mais frágil e delicado de todos, com um tempo de vida absurdamente curto e insignificante e mesmo assim ele era sem sombra de dúvidas um dos magos mais poderosos que havia conhecido em suas andanças e uma das pessoas mais despretensiosamente irritantes, despreocupadas e manipuladoras também. Mesmo assim, a natureza inquieta e turbulenta dos dois se acomodou de alguma forma em uma relação equivalente a que Thor tinha com seus companheiros de batalha, mas adaptada às personalidades, interesses e expectativas dos envolvidos e que poderia até ser chamada de amizade. Então Loki não pôde deixar de sentir algum desconforto quando Clow deu a notícia de que ia desaparecer daquele mundo deixando para trás todos que conhecia é ainda agora sua primeira reação era de pensar que todo o drama arquitetado pelo mortal era desnecessário já que ele iria reencarnar com todas as suas memórias e poderia continuar a partir dali, mas Clow sempre teve mesmo vocação para o 'exagero', seja no drama ou na comédia.

- Isso é um problema? – perguntou Eriol.

- Nah... – respondeu o outro dando com os ombros. A relação dos dois magos somente funcionou por não envolver qualquer tipo de exigência ou mesmo explicações e se Clow queria ter a aparência de um pirralho e ser chamado por outro nome, não faria diferença – Quer saber de uma coisa? Gostei da sua ideia – continuou Loki, mudando sua aparência para a de um adolescente de uns quatorze anos, mas ou menos a mesma idade que a reencarnação de Clow parecia ter, depois caminhou até o espelho para ver como tinha ficado, torceu o nariz e mudou novamente para uma criança de uns seis anos, de cabelo liso e curto e segurando uma pelúcia em formato de serpente... Seu favorito quando era pequeno. Depois de se olhar no espelho ele pensou em como tinha sido absolutamente adorável com aquela idade e que teria sido uma estratégia melhor se tivesse aquela forma durante o julgamento. Mesmo sendo um cretino filho da puta, Odin não conseguiria ser cretino e filho da puta com uma criancinha... afinal de contas, foi assim que Loki havia conseguido ingressos para a área 'vip' da família real de Argard - Melhor assim...

- Essa daí é quem eu estou pensando? – perguntou Eriol olhando para o bichinho de pelúcia na mão do pequeno Loki e riu. Aquela devia ser _Jormungand_... Agora, como o bichinho de pelúcia de uma criança virou a terrível serpente que mataria Thor no _Ragnarok_, Eriol queria saber, porque com certeza seria uma estória muito engraçada.

- Sim...

- Como isso – apontou para a pelúcia , que devia ter no máximo, sendo bem generoso um metro e meio de comprimento – Conseguia dar a volta em _Midgard _e ia matar seu irmão no Ragnarok ?

- Nós tínhamos uma miniatura da Yggdrasil na sala de brinquedos e o Thor nunca foi a criança mais esperta de _Asgard_ e costumava tropeçar nela e cair no chão.- deu de ombros e largou a pelúcia , que sumiu pouco depois de tocar o chão.

- É a parte de encobrir céus e terra com veneno ?- o inglês perguntou desanimado, já que não era a primeira vez que Loki estragava um pedaço épico da mitologia nórdico explicando sua origem que muitas vezes se resumia a um episodio cômico de infância dos príncipes de Asgard, que em algum ponto do telefone sem fio de fofocas que percorrias os nove reinos e as varias dimensões havia se transformado em algo infinitamente maior e bem mais épico belo trabalho dos bardos.

- O Thor conseguiu rasgar a pelúcia quando estava '_lutando'_ com ela um dia e espalhou o recheio por todos os lados. Ele sempre estragava meus brinquedos.

- Eu nem sei porque eu ainda pergunto. – riu Eriol, porque era sempre engraçado ver a origem quase patética de algumas das lendas. Eles já haviam conversando em outro encontros sobre algumas deles, inclusive a sobre a concepção do lendário corcel de oito patas que não passou de uma fofoca espalhada por _Sigyn_ depois que ela e Loki dois terminaram o namoro em termos pouco amigáveis.

- Mas então... Você não é o único com novidades. Eu descobri que sou adotado. Agora é Loki Loufayson.

- _Laufey_? Isso que dizer que...

- Eu sou um gigante de gelo de _Jotunheim_.

- Mas como...? Você é muito pequeno pra ser um gigante? – medindo com a mão a altura do outro que mesmo em sua forma normal não poderia ser considerado um gigante. As lendas diziam mesmo que Loki era um gigante de gelo, mas o inglês pensou que essa tinha sido mais uma falha na forma como a história havia sido contada com a passar do tempo.

- Eu devo ser um tipo de gigante anão, com cabelo preto e pele sensível. Um exemplar... exótico, eu acho. E o _Allfather_ encontrou o filhote de gigante abandonado em um templo em _Jotunheim _quando a guerra estava acabando e resolveu levar um _souvenir_ pra _Asgard_. – disse Loki aparentando toda a calma do mundo, mas Eriol deu um passo nervoso para trás, esperando que o sonho começasse a se dissolver em serpentes negras e ele tivesse que sair dali bastante rápido.

- E pelo que eu estou entendendo, você não recebeu a notícia muito bem e resolveu destruir Nova York? – olhando para as bordas da cela e esperando ser agarrado por mãos negras de sombras a qualquer momento.

- E matar meu pai de verdade, quase destruir _Jotunheim_ e tentar matar meu irmão de mentira. – completou Loki, contando as outras _travessuras_ que tinha aprontado nos últimos tempos - Agora eu estou de castigo até o _Ragnarok_ para meditar sobre o que eu fiz.

- Nah... Esse tipo de coisa acontece. - Eriol não precisou nem de um segundo para meditar sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir antes de responder - Eu, _acidentalmente_, criei uma entidade autônoma que quase destruiu o tecido da realidade pra satisfazer meus desejos inconscientes. Quero dizer, o Clow fez isso. – corrigiu - É claro que foi pra consertar isso que ele teve que desaparecer deste mundo e acabou morrendo, mas o Clow sempre acreditou mesmo que assumir a responsabilidade por seus atos era equivalente a aceitar crédito por eles.

- Responsabilidade, sei... – riu Loki - É por isso que o cretino do Clow... que obviamente não é você... _estrategicamente_ morreu antes de consertar a bagunça toda e depois renasceu com as mesmas memórias, os mesmos óculos ridículos, as mesmas roupas, mas sem nenhuma cota de responsabilidade já que é uma totalmente pessoa diferente? – analisou, pois que aquela conversa de _'ser outra pessoa' _era obviamente uma brincadeira e uma forma inteligente de recomeçar com a ficha limpa.

- Como se você estivesse planejando ficar sentado pacificamente esperando o Ragnarok. – disse Eriol, confirmando as conclusões do outro.

- _Touché_... mas eu não quero sua ajuda para sair daqui.

- Tudo bem, porque eu não ia me oferecer pra ajudar mesmo.

- Justo... Mas afinal de contas, o que você veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vi a surra que você levou pela televisão e eu tinha que tirar sarro pessoalmente.

- Não é engraçado... – resmungou Loki.

- Claro que é engraçado... Aliás, de onde você tirou essa ideia de conquistar Midgard? E pior ainda: conquistar o mundo na base da força. Esse nunca foi seu forte. Esse não é o forte de _**nenhum**_ mago. Você há se olhou no espelho? O braço do seu irmão deve ser do tamanho da sua cabeça. E o braço do Hulk deve ser maior que seu corpo.

- Já entendi que você acha que foi uma ideia burra.

- Eu não '_acho'_ que foi uma ideia burra. _Foi_ uma ideia burra. – esclareceu Eriol para deixar claro que aquilo era um fato e não uma questão de opinião.

- É isso. Já tive o suficiente por uma geração. – resmungou Loki que nunca aprender a aceitar críticas - Quando você reencarnar de novo a gente se fala.

- Quando eu reencarnar de novo você ainda vai estar preso e ainda vai ter sido uma ideia estúpida.

- Eu vou acordar agora...

- Vai perder a boa tão fácil? – riu Eriol, achando muita graça no quanto tinha conseguido irritar o outro, principalmente porque Loki ainda estava com a forma de uma criança pequeno o que realçava o aspecto cômico da cena

- Mas então... – começou Loki, mudando de estratégia - A Yuko também reencarnou em uma versão mais nova dela mesma? Porque eu posso pensar em trocar meu castigo de prisão por um de exílio... Midgar tem um clima ótimo nessa época do alinhamento interplanetário.

- Nem pense nisso! – replicou imediatamente.

- Vai perder a boa tão fácil? – repetiu Loki com um sorriso satisfeito por ter conseguido virar a mesa.

- _Touché. – _riu Eriol e viu que os contornos do sonho estavam começando a se desfazer – Acho que está na hora de eu ir. Continuamos outra hora?

- Você sabe onde me encontrar. – riu Loki, voltando para seu divã , que agora tinha que ser escalado já que as pernas do versão 'tamanho de bolso' do deus da trapaça eram consideravelmente menores.

- Foi bom falar com você. Eu senti sua falta. – disse Eriol com o mesmo sorriso bobo que Clow sempre trazia no rosto pouco antes do balão amarelo estourar e de sua imagem desparecer da cela.

Loki acordou olhando para o teto e com o peso que estava jogando para o alto em uma de suas mãos. O encontro com a reencarnação de Clow havia sido inesperado... Mas o inesperado era o que sempre se podia esperar do criador das cartas. E de uma coisa Loki tinha certeza: a eternidade nunca seria entediante perto dele.

- Isso foi cansativo... – disse o _jotun_ se espreguiçando, virando para o canto para dormir outra vez.

* * *

NOTA: Vou deixar em aberto porque, se minha preguiça permitir, eu queria fazer uma continuação com mais dos meus magos/bruxos/feiticeiros preferidos e um salto no tempo para depois de Thor 2. Talvez acrescentando a Yuko, o Howl, a Madame Min e a Bruxa Onilda reunidos em um bar de karaokê cantando como 'ser bruxa é duzera'...


End file.
